


Miraculous Tales: Corvo

by WumpusWoo



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WumpusWoo/pseuds/WumpusWoo
Summary: Tragedy. One moment of tragedy can create the greatest heroes...or the worst villains. Which one shall Corvo become? And why are they're so many teenage superheroes running around in animal theme tights fighting a butterfly man?





	Miraculous Tales: Corvo

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a remake of an old fanfic I did on fanfic.net...that I hate. And want to do better with. So...yeah.

As he walked the streets of Paris, a certain young man hummed to himself as music played from his headphones. A “nice song”, he would say. Of course, if you knew this particular teenager, you would know that what he defined as a “nice song” would either be a score from a video game and/or movie, a random song he found on the radio that he would play for hours on end, or an anime opening. Yes, this particular young man was not one to have any consistency in his musical tastes, and that both himself and other people to no end.

As he roamed the streets of the capital of France, he felt a shaking coming from his phone. Taking it from his pocket, his eyebrows lifted as he saw his mother had texted him once again. Didn’t need to see it right now though, not when he was exploring his new home for the foreseeable future. Mom always kept them moving around a lot, her university found a new dig site in the english isles and since she was the head archeologist, they had to move again. But they didn’t move to Britain, for they had already lived in that area before, they wanted a new place. It was a family rule, “never live in the same place twice.” That meant that whenever they moved to a new place, they never lived in the same city or country or area. This rule had never been broken, for it was established long before the young man was born 17 years ago. And since France was close enough to both Britain and the dig site, here they were.

And so, with his phone back in his pocket, the young man walked along the sidewalk, content with observing his surroundings. The city was nicer than he expected it would be, cleaner too. The people were friendly too, much to his surprise. Stereotype was defeated on this day!

But as he crossed a street, and passed by a building with a sign before it reading “Collège Françoise Dupont” he felt his stomach growl. The flight here didn’t have a lot of (good) food available, and since it landed at around two-ish in the morning, he hadn’t eaten since he arrived. Taking a quick look around, he noticed a small bakery across the street, titled “Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.” Looked nice enough, he saw people inside so it seemed to be a good place. Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way to it, quickly running across the street before grabbing the door and entering. The line was small, only two or three people in line, with a few others his age sitting down at a small table. A girl and a boy, with the girl in glasses waiting impatiently for something. But as soon as the line moved enough for him to order, he was greeted by the cashier, an asian woman, shorter than him by a head and a half. For some reason though, she looked remarkably familiar…

“Welcome! What would you like?” She asked, her voice also familiar for a strange reason. He didn’t know for sure why.

“Yeah, I’d like...2 croissants, an apple-lemon tea, and some madeleine to go.” He responded, grabbing his wallet from his pocket. Mom would most likely also be hungry, she drove them to the new apartment and was getting stuff unpacked, so he felt a slight bit bad for kinda sorta abandoning her...kinda...a lot.  
“Alright, and who is this under?”

“Corvo.” He responded, then noticed that her eyes narrowed a bit, as if she was deep in thought. “Is...something wrong?”

“Huh? Oh no, nothing’s wrong. Just a...strange name, that’s all.” She replied back, before beginning to ring up the price. “That’ll be 15 Euro.”

As he paid her, she directed him to sit at one of the tables with his drink, which he did so. Sipping it slowly, he waited for his pastry, noticing the two teenagers from before discussing between themselves. “C’mon Alya, she’ll be down. I’m sure she’s just busy.”

“She’s late Nino, why is she always so late?” The girl now known to Corvo as Alya complained, but as if by magic, another girl came scrambling from behind the kitchen, saying “Sorry Alya, Sorry!”

“Girl, we gotta move or you're gonna miss that photoshoot!” And with that, the three of them began to make their way out through the door, and past Corvo. He watched as they ran down the street outside. Whatever, none of his business. Soon, the woman called for his name, and he grabbed his bag before leaving the store to head back home. As he did so, he grabbed one of the madeleines and took a bite.

“Damn...these are really good.”

XXX

“Mom, I’m back.” Corvo called out as he stepped through the door to the apartment. The flat, although small, was large enough for the two of them. As he kicked off his shoes, he spotted Evelyn carrying a large box with her as she stumbled into the main room, sweat on her brow.

“Hey honey, whatcha got there?” She panted as she set down the box, panting as she wiped her head clear of sweat.

“Meh, got some pastries from a bakery. Really good actually, like surprisingly good.” He said as he scarfed down a croissant, placing the bag on the counter. As Evelyn grabbed some for herself, Corvo flopped down onto a nearby chair, leaning back. “Have to say, not a bad choice this time.”

“Yeah, well I’m always an A+ in destination picking.” She responded as she bit into the other croissant. “Holy shit this is good.”

“I know, right? Like, why is this so great? Why?” Corvo “complained”, much to the amusement of his mother, who laughed as she took the opposite chair.

“Well, the universe works in mysterious ways, doesn’t it?” She responded as she finished off the pastry.

“No kidding.” Corvo responded, as he stretched in his seat. “Is tomorrow when you see the dig site?”

“Yep, gonna be picked up at 8, you’ll probably be asleep by then. So when you wake up, can you finish up unpacking the house?”

“Gotcha.” Corvo then got up and stretched. “Any plans for dinner tonight?”

“You literally just got back with pastries, and you're still hungry?”

“Uh, yeah. Don’t you know me?” Evelyn’s mouth opened, gaped for a second, and then closed in resignation. “I thought so. Pizza tonight?”

“Yeah...usual.”

“Supremerino, got it.” With a smirk, he reached for his phone. As he searched on the internet for the nearest pizza plate, his mother watched him with a smile on her face. He looked just like his father, acted like him too. Independent, kind, a bit brash and overconfident, but that got balanced out with him getting her brain and wit. The last few years had been hard on them, and she wanted the best for him. She believed that, with all her heart. As he turned off the phone, he said “Kay, it’ll be here in 35 minutes...wanna catch up on our show?

“Oh god yes.

XXX

As dusk turns to night, Corvo yawned as he stretched from his seat, smacking his lips as his eyelids began to twitch. As he felt the embrace of sleep grasp him, he did not notice Evelyn smile as she got up from her seat and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight, my son.” She whispered as she slowly went to her room, herself tired from all the activity of the day earlier.

And so, Corvo slumbered, unaware of the happenings of the world, until…

*SLAM*

“Wha-What the?” Corvo eyes shot open and he jumped from his seat, shock overtaking all of his senses. Before him, his mother stood...barricading the door?

“Corvo!” She cried, before grunting as she felt banging from the door behind her. She pushed further into the door with her back with great effort.

“Mom, what’s going on?”

“Honey, you need to listen to me, alright? Everythings going to be fine.”

“What are you talking about?!?” Another banging from outside, followed by a man’s voice.

“If you don’t open this door now, we’ll come in. You hear me bitch?” Said voice then banged again on the door, this time knocking over several vases and decor that hung. Evelyn groaned in annoyance before slamming back onto the door, shouting “THAT SHIT WAS EXPENSIVE!” Before turning back to her son, and cracking a smile.

Corvo did not have a smile on his face. Rather, his confusion only grew. “Mom, please tell me what is going on?!”

“Honey, you need to listen to me-”

“Mom-”

“LISTEN!” Corvo shut his mouth. His mother never raised her voice often, only when necessary. “Corvo, honey, you need to run. Ok? Find the fire exit, and take it. Please.”

“What? No! I’m not leaving you behind!”

“I’ll be fine. Now go! RUN!” With that shout, the door banged once again, and she stumbled onto the ground. Said door flew open, and two men stepped in. Large in stature, masks on their faces.

“There you are.” One of them spoke directly at Corvo with a thick accent, before making his way towards the teenager. Corvo stumbled back, terrified.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!” Evelyn roared as she grabbed the man by the back of his neck and forced him down onto the ground. As both of them fell, the other man attempted to aid his partner by beating her viciously, before pulling a gun from a holster.

“CORVO, RUN!” This time, he followed his mothers command. Bolting away down the hall with tears in his eyes, he frantically searched for a window to open. After finding one in the bathroom, he began to pry it open. But as soon as he opened it wide enough for him to fit through, he heard a noise that would haunt him for all his days.

*BANG*

“NOOOOO.” He could not help himself as he screamed. As he covered his mouth as quickly as he could, the assailants began to speak.

“Over there, bathroom!”

Now, he had to run. Leaping through the window, he flew down the fire stairs as quickly as he feet could carry him, before jumping down a drop onto the ground. He hissed in great pain when he landed, as his feet stung in agony from the fall. Still, he forced himself to run, run down the alleyway. Down the backstreets away from the two men behind him.

The nighttime air of Paris proved to deter him, as he had no way to know where he was going through the dimly lit alleys and gutters of Paris. A turn to the right, to the left, up a hill, down a wall. He moved as fast as his feet could carry him, away from the two right on his tail. His tears continued to flow down his face.

It was only when he came across a dead end, that he stopped, like a cornered dog. He frantically searched for another way out, before he heard another haunting noise.

*BANG*

“GAAAAAAAAH!” He screamed as he fell down onto the ground, clutching his leg in agony. He cried and howled in pain as the two approached his writhing body.

“See that Ricky? Fast one ain’t he?”

“Shut up Francis, half blind as it is right now.” The taller of the two groaned as he wiped the blood off of his face, numerous cuts across his cheek and eye. The shorter of the two shrugged it off, holstering his smoking pistol.

“Ahh, now that there is a catch.” He knelt before Corvo’s limp body, as he tried to crawl away. In what way, it did not matter. “Boss’s will love ‘em. Perfect for those buyer’s he’s been talking about.”

“Yeah, what he say about ‘em? Why they want this kid?”

“Dunno. I don’t ask questions and neither does the boss. Now help me grab ‘em.” With that, the two approached, reaching for him. Corvo frantically pawed his away across the ground reaching for something...anything!

He felt something. A bar of rusty metal. A crowbar. What could he do with this-

A hand on the back of his neck. He quickly twisted onto his back and swung with all his might in an act of desperation! And it hit...deep into the temple of the one they called Francis. Blood began to drain fast from the blow, as the man gasped and gurgled before his eyes lost all light in them, and he fell to the ground in a slump.

“HOLY SHIT!” Shouted his compatriot as he began to pull his own gun but Corvo, with nothing but fear and adrenaline powering him, leaped at his assaulter and tackled him, forcing both onto the ground. With pipe in hand, Corvo began to swing. Tears flowed down his face, but his eyes could not see as he swung and swung, feeling the impact slowly turn from soft to hard. As he heard the dinging of metal meeting stone, he refused to let up, swinging slower and slower until he lost all strength in his arms. Forcing his eyes to slowly open, he screamed in horror at what he had done. Scrambling away from the body, his state of shock letting him ignore the agony of his leg, he began to heave bile out of his mouth. What had he done? What had he done…

He could not answer that question as his eyes rolled up into his skull and he fell to the ground, unconscious and bleeding out. As all went back, he heard...footsteps…

XXX

Corvo’s eyes slowly opened to a blurry world. He groaned as he forced himself up. What a horrible dream, had to be, right? Wiping his eyes clear, he screamed before scrambling away from the headless body.

It was no dream.

Shaking in fear, he trembled before the body, but not before noticing that the world seemed...different. Colder...emptier but yet full. The alleyway he was in only had one path out. He just had to move. Slowly forcing himself up, he was shocked to find that his leg had no bullet wound. In fact, it was just like new! What was going on. Slowly walking away from the bodies, he rounded a corner, and gasped at what he saw.

The world...was gone. That was not the most accurate description in all honesty, but it was the best way to describe it. The sky, a pitch black, with the world shattered and torn into small islands floating in the air. Far off in the distance, he could hear...whale songs?

An island began to float near him. As if it was beckoning him to move. Well, what other choice did he have? He backed up, preparing to run. After a second of waiting, he sprinted towards the island, leaping at the last second! Catching onto the ledge, he struggled to pull himself up onto the landmass, but eventually made it so. Groaning as he pulled himself up, he walked across the island, passing underneath a large archway when he stopped. He felt like he was being...watched.

“ **Corvo Landgridge**.” A voice, smooth like silk yet sinister. A mass of shadows formed before Corvo, and a man materialized before him. Arms crossed behind his back, wearing a dark grey suit, his eyes pitch black like nothing. “ **You remind me of someone I knew once. A long time ago**.”

“Wha-Who-” But the man simply vanished into shadow. As Corvo stepped forward once again to look, the mysterious figure appeared once again, to Corvo’s side. “I **haven’t been interested in someone in this world for a long time, but you’ve broken that streak, haven’t you?** ” The figure grimaced. “ **Forced to run away from your helpless mother on her own command, you ran as she was gunned down by two strange men who wanted you.** ” The man vanished once again, before appearing before Corvo, his back turned. “ **But you're stubborn, mommy always told you that. She also always told you that you were like your father, that you were vengeful.** ”

“Who are you?” Corvo demanded. The figure looked at him, and with his black eyes staring into Corvo’s hazel ones, he smiled. “ **You haven’t heard of me. No one has, not in a thousand years. But there are people who know, and people who don’t.** ”

**“I am the Outsider, and this...is my mark.** ” And with that, Corvo felt a burning from his left hand...from inside it. He gasped as he clutched it, seeing a shape etch itself onto his hand. A set of circles and lines. As it finished branding itself onto him, it glowed blue smoke.

“ **My mark hasn’t been seen in this world for a long, long time. It’s been suppressed, tarnished, forgotten about. And that excites me even more.** ” The figure then vanished into shadow once more, but not before telling Corvo, “ **Come find me.** ”

Corvo felt...different. Strange...good. He felt really really good. Like he could do just about anything he wanted! He spotted a set of islands floating towards him, like a pathway forming. Taking in a breath, he instinctively lifted his arm, and the mark glowed. And as if by magic, he saw a hole emerge before him. Reaching forward, he saw his arm go through and saw himself through the hole at a distance. This hole was a portal! He could create portals to traverse across the islands! Pulling back, he prepared to leap through, and leap he did. Jumping through the portal, he landed softly onto the ground, before creating another set of portals to jump through. He did this across the island pathway, feeling stronger and stronger as he did so. Finally, he reached another island, and the Outsider once again formed from nothing.

“ **This world hasn’t seen my touch in such a long time, that it won’t know how to react to it. You will be the focal point of some of the greatest catastrophes ever known to your world. You will change everything. But can you do it without drowning yourself in blood**?” Before Corvo could ask him what he meant, the Outsider vanished. As he looked around, he felt the island begin to crumble, but before he could react, he felt himself falling...falling...falling…

XXX

Corvo woke up. Screaming as he did so, he felt a hand on his chest force him down, and a voice telling him “Hey Hey hey, relax, your ok, your ok.”

“Dad, he’s clearly not ok!”

“Well, what else am I supposed to say, ‘Don’t freak out your just in a strange place?’”

“Well I don’t know, just help him!” Corvo began to swipe at anything and everything, frantically trying to bat away the one holding him down. But he soon felt his arms being grasped, and forced still. Turning frantically, he finally saw the faces of the two voices. A man and his child. The man looked to be in his forties, with patches of grey in his beard and sideburns. The child seemed to be a bit younger than him, with long brown hair tied back and glasses. “Didn’t have to hold him down like that.” The kid spoke up.

“Well, I didn’t know what else to do now did I?” The adult responded, but then turned his attention to Corvo. “Sorry about this Son, just didn’t know how else to calm you down. Hope you can forgive me on that.”

“Wha-Who are you? Where am I?”

“Well, my name is Harrison, and this is my son Jack. We found you outside our alley next to some bodies.” At that mention, Corvo tensed up, ready to flee if need be. “Relax son, I don’t blame ya. Rick and Frank definitely deserved what was coming to them.”

“You knew them?”

“Of course, when you're an assassin, it pays to know who’s who and what’s what...Oooh I shouldn’t have said that should I?” Harrison asked, to which Corvo responded by tensing up even further, ready to punch. “Well, I suppose it’s better to just get it out in the open rather than keeping it a secret. I’m a Hitman, and my daughter here helps build my tech.”

“Dad, we talked about this.” Jack spoke up from behind, to which Harrison's eyes widened.

“Oh, did I do it again Jack? I’m sorry, it’s just hard to remember sometimes. I’ll try harder though.”

“I know Dad, it’s ok.” Jack responded to her fathers plea, and then addressed Corvo. “I found you blacked out when I was taking out the trash, and got Dad here to help me pull you up here. Fixed up your leg too, thank god that there wasn’t much blood loss.”

“My leg…” Corvo looked down, to see a large cast over his leg.

“It’ll be there for a few weeks, but you’ll get better. Thanks to my nano-tech.” Jack smirked at his confusion. “I’mma genius.”

“Now son, what’s your name?” Harrison asked.

“Corvo. Corvo Landgridge.”

“Corvo...good name. And did you say Landgridge?” Corvo nodded to his question. “Oh...well, I’m sorry son...but your mother…” He then grabbed a nearby newspaper, and handed it to Corvo.

**MURDER OF UNIVERSITY PROFFESSOR**

**2 day’s ago, the body of one Evelyn Landgridge was found dead in her apartment here in Paris. Upon investigation, her son Corvo Landgridge has been declared to be missing. More information on page 5…**

Corvo began to hyperventilate as tears swelled in his eyes. Harrison looked away in sadness while Jack placed a hand on Corvo’s shoulder. “I’m...sorry Corvo.”

“...”

“We better leave you alone for a bit. Just holler if you need something.” Harrison said, to which Jack nodded. As the two of them began to walk away out the room, Corvo called out. “You said you knew those two guy’s...Rick and Frank, right?”

“Why yes, yes I did.”

“And your an assassin? A good one?”

“Well, I’m not the best, but certainly not the worst-”

“Can you teach me?” That stunned the elder man. He gazed at Corvo, who was crushing the paper in righteous fury. “Because I’m going to find their boss, and whoever hired them...and I’m going to kill every last one of them. And I’m not going to stop until everyone involved in my mothers death...is dead.” As he made this solemn vow, the mark on his hand began to glow once again.


End file.
